


One fine day

by Cntrldrafts



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cntrldrafts/pseuds/Cntrldrafts
Summary: Just another day of waiting for megara's husband
Kudos: 1





	One fine day

Megara was tucking her twins to bed as she sings them a lullaby. When she suddenly hears a ring from her phone. It was a message from her husband saying that he'll be home soon and that he misses them, megara instantly smiles knowing she'll see her "nonie" soon. 

Megara kisses her twins goodnight and went straight to their mini library, as she enter their mini library, she slowly walks towards the bookshelves as she feels her fingers brushes among the books. She stopped her tracks and grabs a book that caught her eye from the books, and took a seat at their sofa near the fireplace. 

Megara opens the book and took a deep breath as she inhales the relaxing smell of her old book. She gently flips the page of the book as she starts to read. 

An hour has passed and megara is still reading the book that she was holding, when she suddenly heard a knock. She lifts her head to see who was knocking on their door frame, when she saw her husband smiling at her while he leans at the door frame. Megara immediately let go of her book and dashes of to her husband and hugs him tight.


End file.
